Your Heartbeat
by ne1004
Summary: Percakapan antara Donghae dan Hyukjae yang disertai dengan jantung yang tak berdetak seperti biasa. Bad summary of a HaeHyuk fanfiction. Warning: Boys Love, shounen-ai, possibility of miss typo(s), short story, lack of setting, full dialog. Happy 9th anniversary, SuJu :)


"Donghae?"

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Jawab ya?"

"Hn."

"Ya! Donghae, jangan hanya menggumam tidak jelas dong!"

"Baiklah, Hyukjae. Tanya saja." Donghae menjawab datar, tapi Hyukjae sudah cukup senang dia mau menjawab.

"Ehm, baiklah. Aku ingin bertanya padamu. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin kau janji kau akan menjawab iya terhadap pertanyaanku, oke?" Hyukjae nyengir tidak jelas mendengar pernyataannya sendiri.

"Apa? Kenapa begitu? Bagaimana kalau kau bertanya tidak jelas? Atau bertanya tentang sesuatu yang tak ingin kujawab? Aku tidak mau." Donghae hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala melihat Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibir kesal atas apa yang dia katakan tadi. Well, biarlah, tapi Donghae tidak mau mengambil resiko, permintaan Hyukjae yang seperti itu membuat dia yakin apa yang akan ditanyakan nanti adalah seputar hal yang absurd.

"Kenapa malah diam? Tidak jadi tanya nih?"

"Kau tidak mau janji dulu, brengsek. Aku kesal padamu!" Hyukjae mengalih pandangannya dari Donghae, merajuk.

"Kau idiot!" Donghae memukul kepala Hyukjae pelan sebelum melanjutkan, "Kapan aku pernah menolak ajakanmu, huh?"

Hyukjae menatap Donghae sinis. "Memang pertanyaanku sudah pasti seputar ajakan?"

"Hn. Memang bukan? Lalu apa?"

"Janji jawab iya dulu, Donghae." Hyukjae memasang cengiran usilnya. "Ya, ya, ya?" sembari memasang tatapan paling polos miliknya, menatap orbs coklat Donghae dalam.

Helaan napas pasrah yang terdengar dari bibir tipis Donghae membuat Hyukjae semakin memperlebar cengirannya.

"Baiklah, Hyukjae."

"Yosh!"

"Sekarang cepat katakan."

"Kau tidak sabaran sekali, sih."

"Kau yang butuh tanya kan?" Donghae bingung bagaimana harus berekspresi, antara ekspresi kesal, atau ekspresi geli melihat Hyukjae yang—entah kenapa—tiba-tiba terlihat gugup.

"Ehm, baiklah. Aku mulai, ehm, Donghae, kau sahabatku kan?"

"Ya."

"Hn, kau akan selalu ada disaat temanmu ini membutuhkan kan?"

"Ya."

"Kau tidak akan menjauhinya kan?"

"Hyukjae, kau tahu aku tidak mungkin melakukannya." Donghae memutar mata malas.

"Bahkan meski aku….menyukai pria?"

"Apa?"

"Kau kusuruh menjawab, bukan bertanya, Donghae."

"Ya."

"Huh?"

"Aku menjawab ya, seperti yang kau minta."

"Lupakan janji tadi. Aku ingin jawaban jujurmu."

"Ya."

"Sudah kubilang lupakan janji—"

"Itu jawaban jujurku."

"Huh? Benarkah?" mata Hyukjae sedikit lebih berbinar daripada biasanya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatku, Hyuk, hanya karena dia gay."

"Tapi Donghae…"

"Hm?"

"Aku gay."

"Ya. Kau sudah bilang tadi."

"Di Korea, gay itu tabu."

"Tabu bukan berarti tidak ada, lagipula mau bagaimana lagi. Itu masalah preferensi yang diluar kemampuan kita untuk memilih, Hyuk."

"A-aku tahu, Donghae. Tapi aku belum selesai."

"Apalagi?"

"Aku gay…." Donghae merasa Hyukjae saat ini sedang dalam mode kaset rusak. Mengulang-ulang satu kalimat yang sama.

"Maksudku, aku tahu aku gay, karena….aku sedang menyukai seseorang."

Kali ini Donghae terdiam. Hyukjae menyukai seseorang. Hyukjae bilang dia gay, berarti yang disukainya adalah pria juga kan? Dan saat ini, Hyukjaenya sedang menyukai pria itu, siapa? Siapa dia? Dan lagi, Donghae bilang apa tadi? Hyukjaenya? Ya ampun…

"Siapa?" pertanyaan Donghae cukup mengejutkan Hyukjae. Sekejap, Donghae bisa melihat Hyukjae merona karena pertanyaan itu.

"Well, i-itu…anu…ehm…"

"Tak perlu gugup segitunya, Hyuk. Aku ini Donghae, teman sejak kecil yang bahkan tau sifatmu yang paling buruk kan?"

"Ehm, bagaimana aku tidak gugup." Gumam Hyukjae yang rupanya masih bisa terdengar Donghae.

"Kenapa memang?"

'Hyukjae, breath in, breath out. Kau laki-laki dan kau bisa melakukannya, fighting!' semangat Hyukjae dalam hati.

"Karena…yang kusukai itu, adalah Lee Donghae."

Donghae tidak pernah tahu bahwa dia bisa melebarkan matanya selebar saat ini. Dia juga tidak pernah tahu bahwa detak jantungnya—yang biasanya memang berdetak lebih cepat jika bersama Hyukjae—akan berdetak jauh lebih kencang daripada sebelumnya. Yang lebih Donghae tidak tahu, adalah bahwa ternyata selama ini, perasaan terpendamnya juga terbalaskan. Donghae pun tersenyum, meski tak terlihat oleh Hyukjae. Lebar matanya kembali normal meskipun detak jantungnya tak berhenti berdetak kencang.

"Ya."

Hyukjae mendongakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"M-memang aku tanya apa?" Hyukjae bertanya gugup.

"Entahlah, aku hanya ingin mengatakan ya. Ya, sekarang aku tahu Lee Hyukjae menyukaiku."

"…."

"Ya, aku tidak mempermasalahkannya. Dan ya, ayo kita berpacaran kalau begitu."

"Hah? A-aku.."

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau, Hyukjae?"

"TIDAK! Eh, maksudku ya..tentu aku mau. T-tapi, kenapa Donghae?"

"Kenapa apa?"

"Kau tidak jijik?"

"JIjik? Padamu? Jangan konyol, Hyuk!"

"Tapi kan…"

"Bagaimana aku bisa jijik pada orang yang sudah bertahun-tahun kusukai hanya karena dia mengaku gay, dan lebih lagi mengaku menyukaiku. Seriously, Hyuk, kau lucu sekali." Donghae tertawa geli.

"Bertahun-tahun? Suka?"

"Ya, Hyukjae. Hehe, aku juga suka padamu."

"Apa? Jangan bercanda, Donghae! Aku tidak main-main saat ini."

"Kau pikir aku main-main?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae serius.

"…"

"Ada alasan kenapa aku tidak mau mengatakannya. Aku tidak pernah tahu kau itu lurus atau tidak. Aku juga tidak mau merusak persahabatan kita. Jadi aku tetap disampingmu hanya sebagai sahabat, bahkan meski detak jantungku selalu mempercepat iramanya sendiri saat disampingmu, Hyuk."

"Kau bercanda, Donghae."

"Aku serius."

"Tapi…"

"Sebenarnya intinya kau mau denganku atau tidak?" Donghae mulai kesal.

Hyukjae mengerucutkan bibirnya masam. Antara senang dan ragu apakah Donghae serius dengannya. Ah, Hyukjae punya ide, dia harus membuktikan ucapan Donghae tadi benar apa tidak.

"Aku mau, tentu saja. Tapi aku perlu bukti kesungguhanmu, Donghae."

"Bukti apa?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae serius. Kali ini saatnya, kesempatan ini akan ia gunakan untuk mendapatkan Hyukjae yang selama ini diidamkannya, yang selama ini menjadi objek di mimpinya yang, well, mimpi jenis apapun itu.

Tangan kanan Hyukjae bergerak kearah dada Donghae, membuat Donghae sedikit kaget. Setelah memegang dada yang masih terselimuti pakaian rumahan itu, Hyukjae memejamkan matanya. Sedikit mengerutkan dahinya beberapa detik setelah menempelkan tangannya. Donghae hanya menatapnya heran. 'Apa yang anak ini lakukan?'

Hyukjae semakin mengerutkan dahinya sebelum akhirnya menghela napas lelah. Ia membuka matanya dan menggeleng lesu pada Donghae.

"Aku tidak bisa denganmu, Donghae."

Kalau Donghae tadi bilang dia tidak tahu bahwa matanya bisa melebar dengan luar biasanya, kini Donghae benar-benar merasakan pengalaman baru bagaimana rasanya matanya hampir lepas dari tempatnya hanya karena satu kalimat dari Hyukjae.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Kau tanya kenapa? Karena kau bohong, tentu saja."

"Huh?"

"Kau bilang jantungmu berdetak cepat saat bersamaku, mana?"

Donghae terlihat mencerna perkataan Hyukjae sebelum akhirnya terdiam terpaku. Sedikit cengo.

"…."

"Detak jantungmu tidak mengatakan kau suka padaku, Donghae."

"…."

"You're liar, Donghae. Your heart doesn't beat for me."

"…"

"Percuma aku kesini. Aku mau pulang saja." Hyukjae yang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya yaitu kasur Donghae, tiba-tiba berhenti bergerak setelah mendengar perkataan Donghae.

"Idiot!"

Hyukjae menolehkan kepalanya ke Donghae yang menatapnya sedikit dengan senyum mengejek.

"Apa tadi kau bilang? Aku idiot? Ya, aku memang idiot karena menyukai laki-laki tak berperasaan sepertimu, Donghae."

"Kukira dulu kata idiot hanya kata ejekan saja, tapi aku sekarang paham kalau kau benar-benar pantas dipanggil idiot, Hyukjae."

Hyukjae meradang, ia kembali naik merangkak kasur dan mencengkram kerah Donghae.

"Brengsek, kau tidak perlu seperti ini Donghae. Kalau kau tidak suka padaku, fine, tapi jangan begini kau membuatku—ummphh"

Donghae tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman—yang dipaksanya—dengan Hyukae. Hyukjae sangat lucu, semua tingkahnya sangat menarik dimata Donghae. Bahkan keidiotannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Oh, really, Donghae is freaking too much in love with this boy!

"YA!" akhirnya Hyukjae berhasil melepaskan diri dari Donghae. "Brengsek, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau menciumku?" Hyukjae meradang sekaligus memerah dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dipermalukan dan dicium oleh Donghae yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Karena aku menyukaimu tentu saja."

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Donghae!"

"Aku tidak omong kosong. Kau itu saja yang idiot, Hyukjae."

"Masih menghina lagi?"

"Tentu, karena kau memang begitu."

"Donghae…"

"Goddammit, Hyuk. Jantungku itu disisi kiri bukan di sebelah kanan yang kau pegang tadi." Donghae akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya. Ia menuntun tangan Hyukjae ke dadanya—kali ini ke tempat yang benar dimana jantungnya berada. Hyukjae memerah saat mendengar detak jantung Donghae yang berdetak begitu cepat layaknya jantungnya saat ini.

Uh-oh. Jadi kesimpulannya?

"Donghae…"

"Sekarang percaya?"

Hyukjae mengangguk. Kemudian tersenyum manis pada Donghae.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingat kalau jantung ada di sebelah kiri, Donghae. Hehehe…"

Donghae sepertinya harus bisa lebih bersabar menghadapi sahabatnya—now boyfriend—yang terbilang unik ini.

Be tough, Donghae? Because Hyukjae is just being Hyukjae.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**a/n: Gaje? Saya tahu XD **

**Short story dari author yang sedang galau karena:**

**Naruto tamat dengan ending yang tak begitu menyenangkan,**

**Main game Outlast yang gak selesai2 karena gamenya nyeremin, dan**

**Pengen bikin angsty fic tapi ga bisa.**

**Ini sekaligus buat ngrayain the 9****th**** SuJu anniversary yang udah telat dua hari. Hehehe :D**

**Mind to review? ^^**


End file.
